zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Espada Mestra
A , também conhecida como a Lâmina que Bane o Mal e a Espada do Tempo, é uma Espada recorrente na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Ele está imbuída com o poder de aniquilar o mal. Em muitos jogos, é dito ser a única espada capaz de derrotar o maléfico Ganondorf quando ele possui a Triforce do Poder. Ela está diretamente relacionada com a lenda do Herói do Tempo e tornou-se um dos símbolos mais emblemáticos da série Legend of Zelda , muitas vezes aparecendo em outros vídeo games. Além disso, a Espada Mestra tem aparecido em vários logos dos jogos Zelda. História De acordo com The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Hylia criou a Espada da Deusa para que seu herói escolhido pudesse um dia destruir Demise caso ele ressuscitasse. Quando esta espada foi banhada por três chamas sagradas, ela foi forjada na Espada Mestra. Após a sua criação, a Espada Mestra foi colocada em um pedestal encantado, e o grande Templo do Tempo foi construído em torno dele. Por último, a espada e o pedestal foram selados dentro de uma câmara protegida por uma poderosa barreira de pedra. Apenas um merecedor do título de "Herói do Tempo" poderia tirar a espada do pedestal e liberar o seu verdadeiro poder. Foi também afirmado em alguns jogos que só alguém que carrega a linhagem dos Cavaleiros de Hyrule podem puxar a Espada Mestra do pedestal, insinuando que os Links estão realmente relacionados uns com os outros. Por muitos séculos, a Espada Mestra estave escondido em sua câmara, esperando o momento em que o herói mencionado na profecia viria para reivindicá-la. Durante The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, a Princesa Zelda afirma que a Espada Mestra foi criada pela sabedoria dos Antigos Sábios. No entanto, nenhum sábio é mostrado tendo um papel na criação da espada durante Skyward Sword. É provável que as verdadeiras origens da Espada Mestra se perderam ao longo do tempo, explicando as diferentes histórias de suas origens nos jogos que antecedem Skyward Sword. Design A Espada Mestra é uma espada longa de dois gumes e com um cabo roxo ou azul, embora na arte da caixa de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, o cabo seja dourada. O guarda mão da espada é visivelmente grande e elaborado em relação ao seu pomo, e é semelhante ao emblema da Família Real de Hyrule. A lâmina possui um ricasso, embora o Link nunca tenha sido retratado o usando. Um símbolo da Triforce está gravado na base da lâmina, e incorporado no guarda mão se encontra o que parece ser uma joia amarela. Em The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, o estado da joia e do guarda mão parece ser um indicador do poder da espada. Quando Link adquire pela primeira vez a Espada Mestra ainda não despertada, a joia é negra, e o guarda mão parece ter se retraído em direção ao punho. Apenas quando a espada é restaurada ao seu pleno poder, que o seu punho recupera sua aparência padrão e sua lâmina irradia novamente uma luz mística. Essa teoria é reforçada em The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword durante o forjamento da Espada Mestra. A Espada Mestra enfraquecida e a Espada Mestra totalmente energizada possuem um guarda mão retraído e em formato de uma asa estendida, respectivamente. Habilidades Mais do que mero aço, a Espada Mestra detém o poder de repelir aqueles alinhados com o mal. A magia da Espada Mestra também parece evitar que ela nunca seja fisicamente danificada. Em Twilight Princess, o Templo do Tempo cai em ruínas ao longo dos séculos, mas a Espada Mestra e seu pedestal aparecem intocados pelos estragos do tempo, quando Link a encontra no Arvoredo Sagrado. Além disso, a Espada Mestra, por vezes, detém o poder de liberar um poderoso raio para ferir os inimigos. Ela também tem a habilidade de liberar o poder dos Medalhões Bombardeio, Éter e Terremoto visto em A Link to the Past. A Espada Mestra também aparentemente protege seu usuário de auras malignas, maldições e transformações. Depois de obter a Espada Mestra em Twilight Princess, Link não é mais involuntariamente transformado em sua forma de lobo, exceto sob a influência da Névoa Escura dentro do Palácio do Crepúsculo. A Espada Mestra também é capaz de absorver diversas formas de energia, desde eletricidade, até a energia dos Sols, a fim de aumentar os seus ataques. O Espada Mestra também tem a habilidade de dissipar as barreiras mágicas contra as quais as outras armas e itens são ineficazes. Em A Link to the Past, Link deve usar a Espada Mestra para destruir a barreira bloqueando a entrada para o nível superior do Castelo de Hyrule para progredir através da masmorra, e enfrentar o malvado feiticeiro Agahnim. Em The Wind Waker, Link é preso por uma barreira mágica que abrange todo o Castelo de Hyrule. Um único golpe da Espada Mestra completamente restaurada faz com que toda a barreira se quebre como vidro. Não se sabe por a Espada mestra, por vezes, tem habilidades e restrições diferentes, embora seja provavelmente por causa das restrições dos jogos. Uma razão alternativa poderia ser porque as habilidades e restrições diferem entre os usuários. Junto com essas habilidades, a Espada Mestra também pode selar o mal, já que ela não só conseguiu selar os restos de Demise, mas também conseguiu selar Ganon quando Link a enfiou em sua testa. Esta poder de selamento pode, por alguma razão, afetar o próprio tempo próprio, já que Link em Ocarina of Time a usou para viajar no tempo. Apesar destas impressionantes habilidades, a Espada Mestra não é perfeita. Em Ocarina of Time, se o usuário for considerado muito jovem para empunhar a Espada Mestra, ele será selado até que amadureça o suficiente. Também em Wind Waker, a Espada Mestra contava com as preces dos Sábios da Terra e do Vento para ativar o seu poder completa, tornando-a incapaz de derrotar Ganon quando os sábios foram mortos. No entanto, foi demonstrado que os sucessores dos sábios podem preencher o lugar deles e ajudar a reativar o verdadeiro poder da Espada Mestra. A Espada Mestra também aparentemente não pode ser permanentemente melhorada, já que ela parece voltar a sua forma original depois de ser colocada de volta em seu pedestal. Aparições The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past A Espada Mestra repousa no Bosque Perdido, no noroeste de Hyrule. Há muitas Espadas Falsas na floresta, e a real está em um bosque. No bosque, há um pedestal com a Espada Mestra nela e o antigo Hyliano inscrito nele. Durante o jogo, Link deve obter a Espada Mestra, a fim de derrotar o feiticeiro sombrio Agahnim. No entanto, antes que ele possa empunhar a espada, Link deve obter três Pingentes da Virtude de três templos por todo o país. Link reúne os três pingentes, derrotando Agahnim e por último derrotando o próprio Ganon com a lâmina sagrada. No final do jogo, é afirmado que, após Link colocar a Espada Mestra de volta em seu pedestal, ela permanece lá por toda a eternidade, para nunca mais ser usada novamente. No entanto, isto foi provado como estando errado, quando a Linha do Tempo foi revelada. Estranhamente, mesmo que Link tenha melhorado sua espada para a Espada Temperada ou para a Espada Dourada, quando ele é colocada de volta no pedestal, ela é mostrada como sendo a Espada Mestra normal e inalterada. A Espada Mestra causa o dobro de dano da Espada do Lutador, e pode disparar raios quando todos os corações de Link estão cheios. Ela também permite que Link obtenha e use os Medalhões Bombardeio, Éter e Terremoto. Curiosamente, a Espada Mestra não pode causar danos a Ganon sem o uso do Ataque Circular. Mais tarde no jogo, Link pode a melhorar para a Espada Temperada, a levando os Anões Ferreiros. A Espada Temperada pode ser melhorada para a Espada Dourada, a jogando na Fonte Misteriosa na base da Pirâmide. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time puxando a Espada Mestra do Pedestal do Tempo em Ocarina of Time.]] A Espada Mestra reside no Templo do Tempo, onde ela serve como a chave final para abrir a entrada para o Reino Sagrado, local de descanso da Triforce. A lâmina é dita como sendo lendário no jogo, indicando que ela alcançou um status mítico aos olhos do povo de Hyrule, aparentemente tendo sida empunhada pelo Herói do Tempo origina. Antes de Link poder obtê-la, ele deve coletar as três Pedras Espirituais e a Ocarina do Tempo. Quando Link puxa a espada do Pedestal do Tempo, Ganondorf, o Gerudo Rei dos Ladrões, entra no Reino Sagrado e rouba a Triforce. Como o coração de Ganondorf não estava em equilíbrio, a Triforce se dividiu em três partes, deixando Ganondorf com a Triforce do Poder. Enquanto isso, Link e Navi foram colocados em um sono de sete anos até que Link fosse velho e maduro o suficiente para empunhar a Espada Mestra para enfretar Ganondorf, agora o Rei do Mal. No final do jogo, com o mal derrotado, Link coloca novamente a Espada Mestra para descansar em sua câmara. Parece que a Espada Mestra mais tarde perdeu sua habilidade de selar seu usuário se ele for considerado muito jovens para empunhá-la, já que algumas das outras encarnações de Link foram capazes de empunhá-la, apesar de serem pré-adolescentes. Parece também que a Espada Mestra na Linha do Tempo Adulta perdeu alguns de seus poderes, já que ela necessitava as preces dos Sábios da Terra e do Vento para ativar seu poder total. A Espada Mestra causa o dobro do dano da Espada Kokiri. Como visto nas batalhas com o Ganon Fantasma e com o próprio Ganondorf, a lâmina é capaz de devolver a magia negra de volta aos inimigos. A lâmina também possui a habilidade de transportar seu portador através do tempo com o uso do Pedestal de tempo, permitindo que Link altere os eventos no passado e no futuro. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons O Master Sword é a segunda e última melhoria para a Espada de Madeira. Ela só pode ser obtida em um Jogo Vinculado, mediante a entrega de um certo segredo entre os jogos, além de completar a missão de troca. Após a conclusão de qualquer uma destas tarefas, a Espada de Madeira de Link é melhorada para a Espada Nobre. Uma vez que o objetivo restante seja concluído, a Espada Nobre se torna a Espada Mestra. Em Oracle of Ages, Link deve contar ao Rei Zora o segredo do Zora na Caverna do Herói em Holodrum e completar a missão de trocanegociação por fazer Patch reparar a Espada Quebrada. O Rei Zora irá dar a Link um segredo em troca, que pode ser usado para melhorar sua espada em Oracle of Seasons falando com Farore. Em Oracle of Seasons, Link deve contar ao Ancião sob a Relojoaria de Tick Tock o segredo da Bruxa Velha na Cidade Lynna, e concluir a missão de troca por tocar o Fonógrafo para o Deku Scrub amante de música. O Ancião irá dar a Link um segredo em troca, que pode ser usado para melhorar sua espada em Oracle of Ages falando com Farore. A Espada Mestra causa quatro vezes o dano da Espada de Madeira, e é completamente azul. É a uma das duas espadas (a outro é a Espada do Biggoron) que pode causar danos ao General Onox e Ganon, sem o uso do Ataque Circular. Combinada com o Anel Vermelho, a espada pode matar todos os inimigos que não sejam chefes com um ataque, com exceção dos Lynels Azuis, os quais necessitam dois ataques. É possível que esta Espada Mestra não seja a mesma que aparece em outros jogos: três dos quatro métodos de adquiri-la envolvem ela sendo criada a partir de uma espada já existente, a qual não partilha as origens tradicionais da Espada Mestra. No entanto, o quarto método de a obter envolve a puxar de um pedestal não identificado no Bosque Perdido, semelhante à forma como ela é encontrada em A Link to the Past e Twilight Princess. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords A Espada Mestra aparece como uma arma secreta em Anniversary Edition para o Nintendo 3DS e DSi. É obtida após concluir o Reino das Memórias, uma área bônus adicionada na Anniversary Edition que possui os locais dos jogos anteriores da série Zelda. A Espada Mestra pode disparar raios quando Link está com a saúde completa. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker A Espada Mestra reside em uma câmara escondida no Castelo de Hyrule, localizado profundamente abaixo do Grande Mar. Quando Hyrule foi inundada no clímax da Grande Inundação, a Espada Mestra e o Pedestal do Tempo se tornaram a fechadura e a chave para um selo que iria manter Hyrule e tudo nele — principalmente Ganondorf e seu exército — congelados no tempo no fundo do mar. Somente quando a espada for novamente retirada o selo poderá ser quebrado, e Hyrule despertada. Quando Link obtém a lâmina, ele desperta os servos de Ganondorf, inconscientemente liberando o poder completo do Rei do Mal novamente. Link mais tarde descobre que, antes de ser selado sob o mar, Ganondorf fez com que Espada Mestra perdesse seu poder de repelir o mal, matando os Sábios da Terra e do Vento. Link deve despertar dois novos Sábios, a fim de restaurar esse poder. Tendo completado esta tarefa, ele é capaz de quebrar a barreira mágica que protege a Torre de Ganon dentro de Hyrule. Link então enfrenta Ganondorf no topo de sua torre, e após uma batalha longa e árdua, enfia a Espada Mestra na testa do Lorde das Trevas. Ganondorf então se transforma em pedra, com a Espada Mestra permanecendo presa em sua testa — provavelmente para sempre. Conforme as águas do Grande Mar inundavam Hyrule, por causa de um desejo de Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, ele pede a Link e Zelda para "viverem para o futuro", e escolhe inundar com o seu reino, enquanto Link e Zelda são levados em segurança para a superfície. Nesta encarnação, a Espada Mestra é notavelmente menor do que as outras versões da lâmina. Isto foi provavelmente uma decisão técnica pelos desenvolvedores, levando em conta o tamanho diminuto de Link em The Wind Waker, embora seja possível que a Espada Mestra seja capaz de se adaptar magicamente ao tamanho de seu usuário. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess A Espada Mestra reside nas ruínas do Templo do Tempo, provavelmente o mesmo templo onde o Herói do Tempo colocou a espada no final da sua aventura em Ocarina of Time. No entanto, o templo caiu em desuso, e a área ao seu redor é agora uma floresta. Após Zant amaldiçoar Link, forçando-o a permanecer como um lobo, a Princesa Zelda explica que somente a Espada Mestra pode acabar com o mal que o cerca. Ao tocar a lâmina, Link muda de volta para um Hyliano. Se ele usar o Olho de Águia para olhar de perto o pedestal, Link pode ver algumas pequenas escritas Hylianas que se traduzem em "Espada Mestra Espada Mestra". Quando ele retorna ao Bosque Sagrado mais tarde, Link insere a Espada Mestra em seu pedestal para ter acesso ao Templo do Tempo como ele era no seu auge. Dentro do templo restaurado, Link novamente insere a Espada Mestra em seu pedestal, desta vez revelando um caminho escondido para a parte da masmorra do templo. Mais tarde no jogo, Link retorna os Sols aos seus lugares adequados no Reino do Crepúsculo, e o poder deles se funde com a Espada Mestra. Isso faz a lâmina passar por uma transformação radical, desde que ela continue dentro do Reino do Crepúsculo: ela irradia uma poderosa luz dourada, a qual corta o Nevoeiro Escuro, e derrota os inimigos Twilits com um único golpe. No entanto, no interior de qualquer parte do Palácio do Crepúsculo, a espada tem um brilho mais tênue azulado, diferente da luz dourada brilhante que a lâmina emite ao ar livre. Na batalha final contra Ganondorf, Link usa o Golpe Final para enfiar a Espada Mestra no Rei do Mal. Após a derrota de Ganondorf, a paz reina novamente, e Link coloca a lâmina sagrada de volta em seu pedestal durante os créditos finais. Isso reflete o fim de Ocarina of Time e A Link to the Past, em que o herói coloca a espada de volta em seu pedestal, onde ela aguarda o dia em que seja necessária para combater o mal mais uma vez. Esta encarnação da Espada Mestra é visivelmente maior do que a Espada Mestra de Ocarina of Time, se encaixando mais com a descrição de uma espada longa. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Inicialmente, a Espada Mestra é chamado de Espada da Deusa, a qual repousa em um pedestal dentro da câmara escondida dentro da Estátua da Deusa, na ilha flutuante de Celéstia. A espada é senciente, e projeta seu espírito na forma de uma I.A. humanoide feminina chamada Fi. Fi contata seu proprietário predestinado, Link, em resposta ao desaparecimento de Zelda, e ao enfraquecimento e inevitável rompimento do selo de Demise na superfície. Após o guiar até o pedestal da espada, Fi informa Link que, a fim de salvar Zelda, ele deve comprovar sua identidade como seu mestre e a empunhar. Conforme o jogo progride, a Espada da Deusa é purificada e temperada por três chamas sagradas, cada uma transformando física e espiritualmente a espada, alterando sua forma e a dando novos poderes, até que se torne a quase-completa "Espada Mestra". Por último, ela é abençoada por Zelda, a encarnação mortal da deusa Hylia, e assim se transforma no que o jogo se refere como a "Verdadeira Espada Mestra", que é a encarnação cuja aparência mais se assemelha a Espada Mestra dos outros jogos. Curiosamente, apesar de sua descrição no jogo afirmar que Link é a única pessoa que pode empunhar a Espada Mestra, se Link repetir a primeira batalha contra Ghirahim no Desafio Eletrizante, ele ainda é capaz de roubar a Verdadeira Espada Mestra de Link, embora isto seja por causa da mecânica do jogo. Mais tarde no jogo, enquanto Link está procurando a parte de Eldin da "Canção do Herói", ele é emboscado por Bokoblins, e a Espada Mestra é tomada dele. Ele é então capaz de recuperá-la no Cume do Vulcão, onde Fi pede desculpas. No fim do jogo, Demise é absorvido pela espada. Depois de absorver os restos de Demise, a Espada Mestra é colocado dentro das Terras Seladas, para dar tempo para o demônio ser completamente dissolvido no interior da lâmina. Isso, no entanto, significa o fim da parceria entre Link e Fi, já que ela entra em um ciclo de hibernação, mas não antes de dizer adeus, bem como esperando um dia encontrá-lo novamente em sua próxima vida. Isso pode ter sido uma referência as outras encarnações de Link que empunharam a Espada Mestra. A Espada Mestra mais tarde parece ter ganho uma restrição de idade para com os seus usuários, como mostrado em Ocarina of Time, até mais tarde ter perdido tal restrição. A mecânica reintroduzidoa neste jogo é o raio da espada. A Espada da Deusa possui a habilidade de absorver e liberar energia dos céus, conhecida como um Ataque Celestial, a qual é desencadeada como um enorme raio. Inicialmente, estes raios têm um alcance muito limitado, e possuem apenas metade do poder de ataque de um ataque normal com a espada, embora eles sejam capazes de derrubar os adversários. Uma vez que a espada seja temperada para a Espada Longa da Deusa, o dano que um Ataque Celestial causa é duplicado, juntamente com o poder de ataque da espada. Uma vez que a espada alcance sua forma final como a Verdadeira Espada Mestra, o alcance do Ataque Celestial é vastamente aumentado, o tempo necessário para carregar o ataque é drasticamente diminuído, e o raio causa mais dano do que antes. Ao contrário dos outros jogos, Link não precisa estar com a saúde cheia para ativar o Ataque Celestial, mas primeiro deve carregar sua espada, erguendo a lâmina acima da cabeça e a apontando em direção ao céu, fazendo-a brilhar, sinalizando que o raio está pronto para ser liberado. No Modo Herói do jogo, o Ataque Celestial se comporta desde o início como a versão do ataque da Verdadeira Espada Mestra no jogo normal, e quando a Espada Mestra é forjada, o tempo de carregamento para o Ataque Celestial é completamente removido, já que Link pode simplesmente levantar a lâmina e carregá-la instantaneamente. Outra mecânica exclusiva da Verdadeira Espada Mestra é a sua habilidade de quebrar a guarda dos inimigos, mais notável durante a Batalha da Horda. Sempre que os inimigos mais fracos, como os Bokoblins, se protegem contra o ataque de Link, a guarda deles é quebrada e ficam desequilibrados, os deixando aberto para outro ataque. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds A Espada Mestra se encontra no Bosque Perdido, onde Link a deixou no final de A Link to the Past. Os Pingentes da Virtude novamente são necessários para a remover de seu pedestal. Ela é necessária para quebrar o selo no Castelo de Hyrule, e dispara raios quando Link está com a vida cheia, de forma semelhante a A Link to the Past. Se a lâmina e dois pedaços de Mineral Mestre forem levados para o Ferreiro de Hyrule, ele a melhora para a Espada Mestra Lv2, a qual causa o dobro do dano da Espada Mestra. Se Link então levar a espada melhorada e mais dois pedaços de Mineral Mestre para o Ferreiro de Lorule, ele irá a melhorar para a Espada Mestra Lv3, a qual causa duas vezes mais danos do que a Espada Mestra Lv2. Aparições Não Canônicas Soulcalibur II A Espada Mestra, junto com o Escudo Hyliano, aparece como a arma padrão de Link na versão de Nintendo GameCube de Soulcalibur II. No jogo, ela é a arma de Link mais balanceada. [[w:c:super-smash-bros:Super Smash Bros. (series)|Série Super Smash Bros.]] Link empunha a Espada Mestra em batalha em todos os quatro jogos Super Smash Bros. Um troféu que retrata a Espada Mestra também pode ser ganho no Adventure Mode de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Em Super Smash Bros. Brawl Toon Link usa a Espada Mestra de The Wind Waker. No modo Subspace Emissary de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Link puxa a Espada Mestra do Pedestal do Tempo na primeira cena que ele aparece. Link empunha a versão da espada de Ocarina of Time em Super Smash Bros. e Super Smash Bros. Melee, e empunha a versão de Twilight Princess no Smash Bros. Brawl e Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Hyrule Warriors A Espada Mestra aparece como a espada mais forte de Link. Ela também possui importância no modo de história de Hyrule Warriors. Quando a alma de Ganondorf foi dividido em quatro fragmentos, uma dessas almas foi selada pela Espada Mestra no Templo da Espada Sagrada. A feiticeira Cia consegue liberar três dos fragmentos espalhados por vários períodos da história de Hyrule, mas a Espada Mestra aprisiona o quarta fragmento, até que Link a remove de seu pedestal. A espada atinge o seu pleno poder quando Link percebe que ele tem seus amigos e aliados para ajudá-lo, já que o poder inicial da espada fez Link se tornar imprudente e confiante em batalha. Com o tempo, a ausência da espada enfraqueceu o selo prendendo o último fragmento da alma, eventualmente permitindo que Ganondorf fosse completamente ressuscitado. A espada desempenha um papel importante na derrota final de Ganondorf, antes de Link e a Princesa Zelda colocarem a espada de volta em seu pedestal. A Espada Mestra é única entre as armas de Link, já que nenhuma duplicata dela pode ser obtida. Apesar das semelhanças com o tipo de Espada Hyliana, a Espada Mestra tem o seu próprio tipo único que não possui níveis diferentes de armas. A Espada Mestra tem uma habilidade que permanece bloqueada até que o jogador desbloqueie todos os outros tipos de armas de cada personagem, sendo que a habilidade então pode ser desbloqueada por matar 25.000 inimigos com a espada. A Espada Mestra irá então receber a habilidade de "Banir o Mal", o que dará um extra de 200 pontos ao ataque base da Espada Mestra, tornando a Espada Mestra a arma mais forte no jogo, com um ataque base de 500. Se a habilidade não tiver sido ainda desbloqueada, a Espada Mestra terá um ataque base de 300. Assim como o tipo de Espada Hyliana, a Espada Mestra tem um Atributo de Luz Elemental. Mario Kart 8 A Espada Mestra aparece em um quarto no Castelo de Hyrule no Circuito de Hyrule. Link também a puxa brevemente quando executa uma proeza. Bayonetta e Bayonetta 2 Em Bayonetta 2 e na versão de Wii U de Bayonetta, a personagem principal pode equipar a Espada Mestra usando o traje Herói de Hyrule. Ela permanecerá em sua bainha em um jogo normal, mas irá substituir a Shuraba se Bayonetta estiver usando essa arma. Além disso, ela pode executar um Ataque Cirular, uma propriedade que normalmente não está disponível para a espada. A Espada Mestra também pode ser obtida como uma arma padrão em ambos os jogos, funcionando da mesma forma que ao utilizar o traje Herói de Hyrule, independentemente de como Bayonetta está vestida. Como resultado de substituir a arma Shuraba, Bayonetta irá empunhar a espada como uma katana, um estilo muito diferente de como Link naturalmente utiliza a arma. Galeria File:Master Sword in the Lost Woods.png|Arte da Espada Mestra e seu pedestal em A Link to the Past. File:Master Sword half restored.png|A Espada Mestra, restaurada pela metade pelas preces do Sábio da Terra em The Wind Waker. File:Master Sword fully restored.png|A Espada Mestra, completamente restaurada pelas preces do Sábio do Vento em The Wind Waker. File:Master Sword in the Sacred Grove.png|A Espada Mestra no Arvoredo Sagrado em Twilight Princess. File:Light Sword.png|A Espada Mestra infundida com a luz dos Sols em Twilight Princess. File:Master Sword (Sealed Temple).jpg|A Espada Mestra no Templo Selado em Skyward Sword. Veja Também * Espada da Deusa * Espada Lokomo * Espada Fantasma * Espada Branca de:Master-Schwert en:Master_Sword es:Espada_Maestra fr:Épée_de_Légende it:Spada_Suprema zh-tw:大師之劍 Categoria:Espadas Categoria:Itens Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Categoria:Itens de Hyrule Warriors